


young & menace.

by kxllington



Series: Pete And Patrick Do Mundane Couple-y Shit [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: David Bowie - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Ocean, Ponderings, Purple, confessions (ish?), fob7, i have no fucking clue how to tag this dude lmao, only rated T for potty mouth, wouldnt be one of my fics without a curse in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxllington/pseuds/kxllington
Summary: getting older, David Bowie, and purple. Pete and Patrick have a chat at the beach about the new album.





	young & menace.

**Author's Note:**

> NEW FOB AT NOON.
> 
> PATRICK IS 33.
> 
> FUCK.
> 
> ENJOY I'VE BEEN LIVING A PURPLE LIFE FOR THREE DAYS.

"I'm starting to wish I'd brought my phone." Pete murmured, eyes wide as he gazed at the sky. Pink and purple hues swirled and blended together above, casting the beach in a sweet lavender glow. The sun had just begun to sink, growing closer to the untamed waves with each passing minute. Behind him, Patrick chuckled, pulling his portable record player out of the trunk, along with his Space Oddity vinyl.

"Well, you're the one who said not to bring them." Patrick smiled. He tilted his head towards the trunk. "Grab the blanket, please?"

"Yep." Pete replied, obediently grabbing the picnic blanket and closing the hatch. Grinning at Patrick, the two started down the abandoned beach, the breeze ruffling their coat collars and hair.

The evening was cool, nipping their noses just so slightly. It wasn't unpleasant, of course, just that gentle sort of chill that served to remind you that you're real, you're there. A grounding kind of cool. Pete deeply breathed in the salty air, sea spray slipping easily into his lungs. Just ahead of the two, waves crashed noisily against themselves, lapping up on the shore. The colours of the sky reflected in the water like stained glass. Suddenly, Pete's favourite colour was purple.

Patrick chose their spot on the beach, along the strip of white sand just before the tide curled up and darkened it. Pete laid out their blanket with a flourish, dramatically laying it down and bowing to Patrick, waving for him to sit down.

"Oh, such a gentleman." Patrick giggled, lowering himself onto the blanket. He smiled up at Pete briefly, then went to work setting up the record player. Inelegantly, Pete sat down beside him, groaning as he landed.

"Ah, shit."

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked, turning away from his record player. Pete winced, rubbing his lower back.

"My ass. I'm getting old, 'Trick." Pete joked.

"Shut up, you're fine." Patrick responded, setting the needle on the record. The familiar instrumental of Space Oddity flowed forth from the small speakers. Patrick crossed his legs, watching the waves contentedly.

"Never thought I'd get old, huh?" Pete mused aloud, leaning back on his hands to follow Patrick's gaze. Purple waves licked up towards them lazily, foaming at the ends and leaving bubbles in its wake. Patrick hummed beside him, bumping their arms together.

"No, we didn't." He replied, slightly solemn. Carefully, he wrapped his arm around Pete's, leaning against his shoulder. "I'm pretty glad you're getting there, though."

"Yeah." Pete said. For a moment, he let Bowie's voice fill the space around them, the melodies nearly drowning out the sound of the waves. He sighed then, crossing one leg over the other in front of him. "You're still wild and young though, you've got your whole life ahead of you." Patrick barked out a laugh, staring at Pete like he was absurd.

"I'm literally five years younger than you, you're making it sound like I'm twelve and you're fucking Yoda." He said, grinning. Pete shrugged, smiling back at his boyfriend.

"Question me, you must not. Young and menacing to me, you are still." Pete said, doing his best impression of Yoda and sending them both into bent-over fits of giggles. Patrick coughed lightly as his laughter died off, readjusting his glasses on his nose. He stared out at the water once more, ponderous.

"Young and menacing. Y'know, that doesn't sound half bad for a song title. Or the album, even." Patrick murmured, looking back at Pete. Pete nodded, fiddling the fabric of the blanket between his fingers as he though.

"Maybe we could change it a tad and use it for a song. Almost all the shit is written, we just need art now." The couple watched the movement of nature for another long while, breathing in the sea air and sweet sound of David Bowie. "What do we do for the art, though?"

"Why not this?" Patrick asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The purple, the waves, just the general aesthetic of this moment. You have to admit, we're in a gorgeous place right now." Patrick explained. Pete pursed his lips, then smirked.

"I can think of something more gorgeous than this." Pete muttered, waggling his eyebrows. Patrick went red, shoving Pete lightly.

"Shut up, I'm serious. This is a perfect vibe for the album." Patrick said, unsuccessful in attempting to hide his smile at the compliment. Pete grinned again, resuming his blanket-fiddling.

"Yeah, I know, you're right. We can talk to Andy and Joe about it tomorrow, see if they like the idea, and then we can go ahead." Pete said decisively. Patrick nodded, falling silent. Ahead of them, the waves kept crashing and folding against the shoreline, violet curling up to try in vain and touch the tips of Pete and Patrick's boots. Sitting back again to watch the sun set, Pete chuckled to himself. Young & Menace. A purple, ocean, love album. A younger Pete would likely have hated it.

Pete couldn't help but love the idea as he threaded his and Patrick's hands together, listening intently to Bowie as the lavender sky lowered the orange sun slowly to its slumbering place, opening up for the indigo nighttime.


End file.
